


Just Do What I Say, Little Brother

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Coercive Itachi, Come Swallowing, Hesitant Sasuke, Large Cock, M/M, Moaning, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi wants Sasuke to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do What I Say, Little Brother

“Get on me, otouto.”

“Nii-san…” Sasuke hesitated. “I’m not so sure about this.” 

“Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Sasuke began to reflect quickly through his mind. Had his aniki ever lied to him when it came to matters of sexual pleasure? No. In fact, everything Itachi had ever had him do or done to him had bordered soul-shattering.

“I’m not sure I want you licking my ass Itachi… it seems sort of… *gross*.” 

“Sasuke. Do you like it when I fuck you?”

“Hai.”

“Do you like it when I suck your cock?”

“Hai.”

“Do you like for me to kiss you all over?” Itachi’s whispered words had become husky and ragged as he pulled Sasuke against him, leaning forward just slightly to lap at his lips with a very determined tongue.

Sasuke moaned softly into his brother’s delicious mouth. “Hai, nii-chan…” he fisted at his own cock, so smooth and hard, aching to feel his brother’s mouth on it as soon as possible. 

“Then why would this time be any different, otouto?”

Sasuke shrugged, the glowing flush of blood rising into his cheeks. He looked down at Itachi with heavy lidded eyes from beneath thick lashes.

“It seems weird. I mean it’s *my ass* we’re talking about.”

“You’ve had your bath haven’t you?”

“Hai.”

“Well, then you’re all nice and clean…” Itachi placed tender wet kisses along Sasuke’s neck, nipping at the throbbing pulse in his neck. “… and even if you weren’t, I would like you dirty too,” he whispered in his little brother’s ear, running his tongue along the outer shell.

“Itachiii… you always embarrass me.”

Itachi chuckled softly, “… and that’s one of the reasons I love fucking you so much; you’re so damn sexy when you act all bashful.” He winked playfully at his adorable baby brother.

“Now please, otouto… straddle my face.” Itachi ran a feather light fingertip teasingly down Sasuke’s cock, tickling at his sensitive balls. “Let me blow your mind.”

“Nnnhh…” Sasuke groaned. When his brother put it like that, how could he refuse? Why hadn’t he just obeyed Itachi to begin with? Why did he secretly love for his brother to convince him of things-- to talk him into doing all sorts of forbidden and nasty things with him? Why couldn’t he just be an obedient lover to his nii-san?

He allowed his older brother to manhandle him easily into position and found that Itachi’s massive cock was directly in his face, perfectly situated to go straight into his mouth. He determined to surrender to Itachi and let nature take its course. He opened his mouth wide to accommodate Itachi’s thick length and slid down on it, lapping and sucking at his hard heated flesh. The warm, salty-slick taste of premature emission filled his mouth and coated his tongue, and within moments he was lost in the erotic act of sucking his brother’s cock.

Completely consumed with the monster filling his mouth, he could vaguely feel the sensations of Itachi’s fingers spreading the cheeks of his ass, laving his balls, and sucking hard enough to leave a hickey on his perineum. 

And then his mind exploded when he felt Itachi’s expert tongue begin to run up his widespread ass crack in long lazy licks. Each time Itachi’s wet wiggling member slid across Sasuke’s quivering hole, the younger boy could literally feel his asshole winking and begging for Itachi to enter him with it.

He had momentarily released his mouthful of Itachi’s pulsing cock in preference of being able to vocally affirm his nii-san’s actions. He continued to pump the older Uchiha’s cock while grinding his ass against his brother’s face, now completely lost in Itachi’s tongue thrusting in and out of his asshole. 

The next sensation he felt were his brother’s fingers plunging into his hole, thrusting hard, one, then two. He felt the man coaxing him back gently and then his own cock was engulfed in wild wet heat, working alive around his cock. Itachi was fingering him, nudging hard at his prostate over and over, and swallowing his cock all at the same time. 

Itachi was right. Sasuke’s mind was officially blown as he settled back down in a fervent attempt to deep throat Itachi’s oversized member. He took all he could take without gagging. He came just shy of being able to take it all. Itachi was so big, his jaws felt as if they were coming unhinged. Picking up his suction, and allowing the ecstasy that was thrumming through his body to drive him heatedly down on Itachi’s cock over and over, both of them were quickly coming in the other’s mouths.

Moans and wet slurping noises filled the room. Both brothers hummed appreciatively as each unloaded his seed into the other‘s mouth simultaneously. Itachi waited until Sasuke’s body stilled and carefully pushed him off onto the bed beside him, pulling him into his arms and loving him up to his chest.

“See, otouto,” he murmured feeling completely satiated, “you should learn to be more obedient.” 

“You’re right nii-chan… I’ve been missing out. From now on, I’ll do anything you ask me to,” Sasuke closed his eyes and listened to his brother’s slowing heart rate.

“Mmm… that sounds *heavenly*,” Itachi smiled and closed his eyes, perfectly happy that Sasuke had seen the error of his ways.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done for a group over at Y-gallery entitled 30 Wicked Lessons and one of the lessons taught was Obedience. This was originally entitled Obedience, but since that seemed a bit lame to me in this respect, I decided to rename it 'Just Do What I Say, Little Brother' ^_^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
